


Chapter 01 著作权 D

by DoodoZY



Series: 以法之名 [4]
Category: yifa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY





	Chapter 01 著作权 D

　　＃绮之承认抄袭 录音曝光＃ 爆  
　　＃824苏家灭门案告破＃ 沸  
　　＃高铁部门回应占座冲突＃ 热  
　　＃袁春望＃ 热  
　　＃阿全夺冠＃  
　　＃20000元靓号被电视剧反派使用＃  
　　＃律师疑遭人肉搜索＃ 沸  
　　＃华西财经女寝挂横幅＃ 新  
　　＃Goolips解散＃  
　　＃汉天未央＃ 新  
　　  
　　淑慎拿着被摔裂屏幕的手机划看，太阳穴突突跳个不停。微博前十热搜榜占了三个，简直快赶上当初影帝王海波发妻子出轨声明的阵仗。《长乐宫》的小说已经火了三四年，加上被改编成的电视剧前几天刚大结局，演员的经济公司买过不少通稿，现在国民度极高，彻底成了人们茶余饭后的谈资。  
　　凭借着五百万的庞大粉丝团，李玫在最初占尽上风，拥护者用难以入眼的激烈态度控评，想要逼着对方知难而退。结果她忘了，有多少人喜欢就会有多少人讨厌，有粉丝就会有隐藏的仇家。被公司同僚爆出的录音实锤突然在午夜炸开，她们甚至无法联系工作人员撤下热搜。  
　　等到第二天强行撤掉话题，早就来不及了。后台再撤也挡不住新的热度，各式各样的标题迎上，营销号们像发现了肥到流油的香肉，反转类博眼球的文章刷遍朋友圈。  
　　也难怪李玫气到摔了手机。  
　　“还行吧，一个东西多看了几遍，可能就有点印象。非要说抄的话，抄就抄呗，谁不抄了，你没抄过啊。”  
　　“没有我是觉得你这个像的过分了，但你不讲的话还真找不到那个原作。”  
　　“谁没事闲的扒这个，现在大学毕业论文哪个不是抄的？这种本来就是各凭本事，她原作不也没水花。”  
　　录音被制成视频，还十分贴心的加了字幕，淑慎听完第N次，头发都快掉光了也想不出对策。只觉得自己当事人太蠢，平日里口无遮拦，什么话都敢拿出来讲，居然还自我感觉良好。接案前反复问过她有没有说漏什么，又斩钉截铁的不承认。  
　　手心全是汗，玻璃桌面被按起了一层薄薄的水雾，是五指的形状，更像打在脸上的一巴掌。淡紫指甲油显得手有些蜡黄，她现在看什么都不顺眼。  
　　舆论已经转了风头，更过分的人肉搜索给他们扣上了不道德的标签。再怎么说公平公正，法官的判决结果也势必受社会影响，她不想输给魏璎珞，但压根不知道对方手里有多少牌。  
　　民意实在是令律师头疼的利刃，也是用起来相当称手的武器。  
　　“现在怎么办？公司已经警告我绝对不能把事情闹大，不然《长乐宫》的口碑肯定会二次受损，影视周边也卖不出去！不能上法庭，绝对不能上法庭！”  
　　细高跟走在大理石上，敲的淑慎思绪越来越乱：“对方的态度很明朗，根本不是钱的问题，她们就是奔着法庭去的。发布录音的是你公司同事，我怀疑他们手里有更多的证据，才敢直接亮牌……你到底和多少人承认过这件事？”  
　　“我哪儿想的起来！平时聊天而已，谁会时时刻刻提防着？那律师，如果你不顾及我的诉求，我只能换个律师了。公司没时间，我也没时间陪那两个小丫头片子胡闹，她们要多少钱就给，不能再拖着！”  
　　她不该拒绝委托人的要求，但打开通讯录，也迟迟不愿按下‘魏璎珞’三个字。  
　　大起大落，必赢的心态被摔打粉碎。按理说这件事已经挂了很多天，仇家要爆料，也是一开始就会爆，为什么偏偏等到快要风平浪静的时候才发布？  
　　不像是新人律师的手段，只有混过多年的老油条才能把时机卡的这么巧。案子输赢是常事，但想到学长帮着那个小丫头，心里难受。  
　　他真的不爱管别人，更不屑于这些擦边球。  
　　淑慎想直接打给学长，但他不一定会接。  
　　算了。  
　　“喂，魏律师吗……我们约个时间再谈谈吧，这一次你们会见到诚意的……对，看见了，不然也不会这么急着处理。”  
　　“我知道你想上法庭，但这个事上法庭有多麻烦多不值，你自己也明白。同时希望你能劝劝赵小姐别太倔，有些事本来就不公平，但根本无能为力，见好就收才是上策。”  
　　事到如今什么都没用了，证据散播的太快，当事人已经失去耐心，再拖下去只会输得更难看。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　正午的阳光过于刺眼，弘历一边歪头用肩膀夹着手机，一边拉紧了办公室窗帘。窗帘外层是厚实的遮光亚麻，整个屋子暗下来，只有两扇窗帘的四侧微微透了点亮，倒不至于什么都看不清。  
　　鼓点电音几乎盖住了对面的声音，男人哇啦乱喊的嗓门从听筒里传来：“惊喜吗！是不是没想到我会给你打电话！”  
　　“夜店还是酒吧？”弘历的手空闲下来，第一件事就是把手机拿的离耳朵远了些，以免自己被吼聋。  
　　“你真是神了！你不该当律师，你应该去当Private detective！”  
　　伯明翰现在是半夜，不出去疯跑怎么会醒着，再者这小子是不知道自己那头有多吵吗？刚想反驳，就听见有人敲门转把手的声音，然而被拧了锁打不开，咯哒咯哒响个不停。  
　　他赶紧去开门，一颗小脑袋无比兴奋的探进来：“老师，对家刚刚联系……”  
　　魏璎珞的嘴被迅速捂住，办公室里阴凉黢黑，她好一会儿才看清弘历在打电话。  
　　男人手指修长，几乎裹下她半张小脸。魏璎珞往后挪了挪，把门关结实，顺带像原来那样拧了锁。脸上的大手慢慢转了个方向，最终落在她右脸颊，大拇指在光洁的肌肤上轻轻摩挲了几下。  
　　她心底一抽——新买的粉底液……  
　　“好了好了！这次就是告诉你一声，我要回国！”听着弘历没了回应，电话那头又自顾自的炸起来，还特意提醒，“大点声！我这边太吵了听不清！”  
　　弘历被他扰的头疼，觉得没必要拔高嗓门，仍然以原有的音量问：“你妈知道吗？”  
　　掐在她脸上的手又使了点劲儿，魏璎珞被捏的倒吸冷气，开始莫名讨厌电话另一头的人。她摸了摸那只捧着自己脸的手，纤长有力，骨节分明，难怪掐的人那么痛。  
　　顺着肌肉线条往下摸，手腕，小臂，精瘦结实。突出的血管好像会微微跳动，筋肉连在一起，握再久也是手感上乘。还是夏天好啊，他的衬衫都换成了短袖，不然隔着一层布肯定没有现在舒服。  
　　弘历被摸的别扭，手头又有了些异常的感触。屋里太暗看不清，但大概能摸出来，是个小小的疙瘩，可能是痘痘。  
　　“还没来得及告诉她！你看看，我没通知亲妈而是先通知你，是不是很感动？！别的你甭管，反正我要回来了，好好迎着你弟弟吧！”弘昼见信息已经传到，也懒得和知识分子多讲，直接挂断电话。  
　　他叹气，这个表弟是真不让人省心。高中毕业后就到处鬼混，前些年又说后悔没好好学习，非要借钱去英国读什么社区学院。本来商量好了日子，结果突然连哭带嚎的要提前走，多一天都等不及。出去的莫名其妙，回来的更是突然，那种浪子在英国怎么过的，弘历闭着眼都能想出来。  
　　见他发愣，魏璎珞摇摇他胳膊：“你老学妹联系我了，说周五上午过来，尽量达成和解。”  
　　“和解也不错，但你要是非得上法庭不可，也别闹的太难看。记得把资料分两个文件夹，别再弄那么厚，到时候又打不开。”  
　　弘历揉了揉她乱糟糟的头发，去翻小橡木桌的抽屉，一通胡找后总算摸出了半管芦荟胶。当初既然没阻止她负责案子，现在就不会插手太多，就算小丫头非要闹上法庭，他也没意见。当然，如果换了别人，他也不拦——直接连人带行李扔出事务所好了。  
　　但对魏璎珞，他有私心。  
　　刚开始看哪儿哪儿都不顺眼，只觉得世上怎么有这么惹人烦的女孩子，没品味嘴还大。说他的艺术装潢是猪肝紫，在他晚上加班写材料时突然掀掉电闸，穿的皱皱巴巴还吃外卖。  
　　吃外卖这个臭毛病真没的洗，也怪他定章程的时候没加一条。其实她通风工作做的很好，同事们压根闻不出来，至于他能发现的那么及时，完全是因为他永远在盯着人家看。  
　　盯久了也就顺眼了，以至于现在她脸上长个痘痘，他都要管。  
　　“我今天化妆了！”  
　　他刚把挤出的芦荟胶摸索着涂到女孩儿脸上，就迎来了一声惨叫。他挤了一大块，连纸都没找，下意识的直接上手蹭，想赶紧蹭掉，结果抹到的地方越来越多。  
　　手指发黏，半粘在她脸上，弘历有些尴尬，只好假装淡定，故意帮她拍了拍：“没事，能吸收……你最好先和赵然通个气，让她别再像上次那样起身就走，胆小又敏感，估计是被她妈磨的。”  
　　“知道了……我还是去洗洗吧。”  
　　魏璎珞哭笑不得的离开了办公室，但她并没有直接去洗脸，而是先打通了赵然的电话。  
　　她大概能猜出当事人到底想要什么，但她给不了，或者说没人给的了。赵然自己也清楚，否则不会在提要求的时候说出‘什么都可以’这种话。  
　　“赵小姐，我现在能见你一面吗。”

 

　　可能是在自家事务所谈判底气比较足，魏璎珞心情很好，不仅特意卷了头发，还涂了红棕色的唇膏。  
　　“一个数，加微博道歉。承认抄袭或是声明借鉴都可以，总之，那些东西不是你自己想出来的。”  
　　李玫像是听见了笑话，她本来就是想花钱买断这个事，实在没成想对方狮子大开口，要了钱还要道歉：“向公众声明的话，我他妈还和解什么？还不如直接上法庭，这种事能不能认定你心里有数！”  
　　“上法庭可以啊，我们本来就是想上法庭的，你和多少人说过，我就有多少证人，手里很多料还没爆出来，我不介意开庭前每周都往网上放点消息。”魏璎珞把资料一份一份排开，“很多粉丝都不相信你抄袭，或者说觉得你抄了也无所谓，但你自己心里得有点数吧？”  
　　“我抄了又怎样？你平时就没抄过吗，你敢保证从出生到现在，所有字都是原创的？”  
　　“谢谢你又提供了一份证据。”魏璎珞也不着急，慢悠悠的举起手机按下播放键。  
　　“我抄了又怎样？你平时就没抄过吗……”  
　　淑慎已经不想再和魏璎珞这种无赖说话了，她压低声音提醒：“你自己说要和解的，她手里证据太多，一旦打上法庭，时间跨度长了，对你来讲只会更麻烦。”  
　　上法庭，不一定赢，时间跨度太长，人们骂的更狠。大大方方认了，即使有损失也赚的回来，而且一百万对李玫来说的确九牛一毛。对家铁了心要上法庭，如果不道歉很难息事宁人。  
　　几人沉默，弘历瞥了旁边的委托人一眼，她安安静静的窝着头，一声不吭，也不知道魏璎珞跟她说了什么。  
　　挺好，别乱插嘴，听律师的就可以。  
　　他也暗暗松了口气，谈到这个份儿上，基本是成了，不用再上法庭。想到小丫头的第一个案子不会被拖着，心情舒畅了不少。  
　　魏璎珞刚才举着手机的模样有些好笑，卷发搭在雾蓝色的丝绒衬衫上，随着她动作一抖一抖。弘历从细挑的眉毛往下看，发现那颗痘痘还没消。  
　　她今天的唇色真漂亮。  
　　键盘声噼里啪啦的响起，是海兰察在打和解协议。  
　　  
　　当晚热搜置顶。  
　　＃绮之道歉＃ 爆  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　东庆政法界地震了。  
　　一个年轻的毛头律师不怕死的接了抄袭案，乱七八糟的小花招耍了个遍，但卓有成效。她去年的司考成绩也被扒了出来，全市第六。  
　　人们向来只记得住第一，不会关注第二，更别说第六。不过现在她熬出头了，大家都知道华天事务所里有个魏璎珞。  
　　但她好像没什么变化，案子一结，她又换回了T恤短路运动鞋，闷头整理文件。  
　　弘历心情复杂的依在门边，手里的香草拿铁已经冷掉，却一口没喝。正在翻找档案盒的女孩好像真长大了，不再仅仅是跟在他屁股后面的新人。  
　　“魏璎珞。”  
　　“你从一开始，就没打算上法庭，是吗？”  
　　越想越不对，最后才反应过来被诓了。费劲心思替她找来的证据，本想用在法庭，结果反手就被她捅到网上去了。  
　　律师这行要么没钱赚，要么捞不尽，很明显，魏璎珞是奔着后者去的。  
　　她接案子的时候就知道，这是她的登云梯。  
　　“当然不是了，我还要为了委托人的利益绞尽脑汁呢。”她抱着资料盒微微仰头，嘿嘿笑着解释。  
　　其实她看不透弘历眼底的情绪，自己明明算赢了，也扬了事务所的名气，但他好像并不高兴。或许......是因为自己过于耍滑头，没认真准备诉讼，把精力用在玩心眼儿上才不满意。  
　　无所谓，赔偿金拔到了判决都不一定能达到的高度，又在微博公开道歉，其余的实在不重要。  
　　弘历放下咖啡，走到她面前哼了一声：“别太得意，如果没有我拿到的关键证据，你这次必输无疑。”  
　　“不会输啊。以现在的条件来看，维权成本太高，赵然也耗不起，大不了少要点赔偿，反正又不可能打到法官面前。”  
　　他嘶嘶吸了口凉气，使劲儿拍了下女孩额头，颇为无奈的看着她：“你刚才还说自己没有！”  
　　现在的世道行业竞争大，人人都想自己干，奈何手下资源匮乏，便使出浑身解数到处挖人，开高工资引进人才。所以不论实习生还是助理，初出茅庐的新人律师换东家向来勤快，更别提一炮打响业内知名的。  
　　总喊着老师老师的她，也会离开自己么。  
　　他亲手带过的人不多，带出来又让他牵肠挂肚的，这魏璎珞正儿八经头一个，他绝对不允许上蹿下跳的狐狸离开视线范围。  
　　魏璎珞还是嬉皮笑脸的：“是老师教的好。”  
　　“叫所长。”  
　　“不，别人都叫你廖律师，廖先生，很少有人叫你所长，听起来好像故意套近乎。而且……我为什么不能管你叫廖律师？”魏璎珞摇摇头，把憋在心里的话倒了出来，但还是剩了一句。  
　　你不让我像别人一样叫你，是不是喜欢我呀。  
　　他语塞，给出蹩脚的理由：“因为你没大没小，让你叫所长就是为了提醒你，在事务所里要听话。”  
　　这话说的太匪夷所思，弘历自己也察出了不对劲。但他的肢体向来很诚实，经常在脑子给反应之前做出举动。  
　　他已经把人扣在了怀里。  
　　一件简简单单的纯白短T恤，遮住挺拔的上身，却遮不住手臂流畅的肌肉线条。他今天难得没穿正装，身上自然也没有香水味，干净的洗衣粉清香绕进魏璎珞鼻子，好像比平时更好闻，真实生活的味道要比刻意要求的精致舒服。  
　　“知道我为什么不愿意你管我叫老师吗？”弘历瞧着她的眉眼，勉强给了解释，“叫老师好像差着辈分。”  
　　魏璎珞抱上他的腰，有些嫌弃：  
　　“你本来就是长辈。”  
　　“你真把我当长辈看吗？”  
　　涌动已久的情意再也压制不住，他是大了她十岁，可他不想当她的长辈。他想要的东西，心爱的人，都会想办法得到。  
　　弘历猛的低下头，在她脸颊结结实实亲了一记。  
　　“魏律师，魏......”李玉小跑着上来，正好撞见了两人腻腻歪歪的一幕，尴尬到没眼看，“不好意思，不好意思！廖，廖先生，是楼下……有人找……找魏律师谈案子……”  
　　真是烦死人！  
　　“这都快下班了，让她明天来！”他的语气实在好不到哪儿去，没骂一句滚已经是极限。  
　　“以后没事不许上三楼！”  
　　魏璎珞平时蹦蹦窜窜的，但被人撞见这种事还是嫌羞，只好把涨到通红的脸更结实的埋进他白短袖里。弘历不依不饶的贴过去吻她脸侧，男性气息伏在耳边，她终于忍不住：“你有话直说行不行？”  
　　他想起两人之前说过的，认真思考着措辞：“如果你真觉得谈恋爱浪费时间，直接结婚也不是不可以。”  
　　“算了吧，我还要考察你合不合格。”靠在他胸膛的女孩差点笑出声，哪儿有这么告白的。  
　　“不用考察，肯定是优秀。”  
　　弘历蹭蹭她耳后，是好闻的荔枝调。他慢慢低下头，想去吻她的唇——  
　　“呦！现在办公室恋情都这么开放了？”  
　　女声平地惊雷，吓得魏璎珞直接从男人怀里挣脱出来。李玉气喘吁吁的追在后面，已经上不来气了：“廖......廖先生......我......我实在......拦不住......”  
　　女人从楼梯处迈上，几乎和弘历一样高，让人不得不仰视。她取下墨镜，露出漂亮上挑的丹凤眼，魏璎珞盯着她的两米大长腿看，以及——  
　　36D。  
　　这样一个尤物，提出的请求却令人讶异。  
　　“久仰大名。或许，魏律师愿意接离婚案吗？”


End file.
